1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system portable housings, and more particularly to a system and method for manufacture of information handling system laminated housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems present an attractive option to many end users. A portable information handling system generally includes integrated I/O devices and an integrated power source so that the system operates without physical wire connections, such as a power cable to an external power source or peripheral cables to external I/O devices. For example, one common configuration used in portable information handling system housings is a clamshell configuration in which a lid rotationally couples to a chassis, the lid integrating a display that closes over top of a keyboard disposed in the chassis. The chassis contains a rechargeable battery that powers processing components disposed within the chassis. During portable operations, an end user rotates the lid to an open position to expose the display and keyboard and runs the processing components on power provided from the battery. When not operating, the system closes into a compact footprint easily transported by an end user.
Design and manufacture of portable information handling system housings present a number of challenges. One concern is providing a housing that has adequate strength with minimal weight. Another concern is providing a housing that prevents excessive heat transfer from internal components to the housing outer surface such that the surface is not comfortable to an end user's touch. Another concern is providing shielding from electromagnetic interference (EMI) generated by components within the housing. In addition to such practical concerns, end users also desire housings that have an attractive and durable appearance. One material option for a portable housing is stainless steel because it is a robust material with good strength and hardness. Although stainless steel provides an aesthetically pleasing and durable housing with good EMI shielding, the material is somewhat heavier than other options and thus tends to result in housings that are less portable. Another material option is die cast magnesium housing portions. Magnesium housings weigh less than similar-sized steel housings and have relatively good stiffness, however, the cast magnesium has a rough appearance that typically needs mechanical touch-up and paint in order to have aesthetically acceptable appearance. Non-metal materials are available that have reduced weight relative to metal materials, however, non-metal materials tend to be less robust than metal materials and tend to need metal shielding to contain EMI. As processing components have become more compact and powerful, manufacturers have attempted to reduce portable housing size and thickness, such as by using thinner materials. Currently-used materials do not offer much in the way of additional size reduction to minimize weight without sacrificing the robustness of the housing.